what lyes in the darkness
by midlander
Summary: highlandr btvs x-over methos comes to sunnydale hunting an emortale
1. Default Chapter

What lye's in the darkness   
Prologue   
  
  
He walked along the dark and deserted road; the cold wind and rain beating at his back like a relentless jackhammer. The dark figure had been walking for what seemed to him an eternity. He saw the days and nights come and go like all the months and years of his life had come and gone. Like the cold winter wind that now beet at his back threatening to suck the warmth from his very body.  
  
It was December he knew that much drawing near to the new millennium. The true millennium 2001 and that was the reason he was on this long trek around the world. He could still here every one screaming that the world was going to end last New Year. Y2k, Y2k they were all screaming hoarding food and water, like so many wild animals hoarding for the coming winter. How silly they must have felt when the lights didn't go off, and they found themselves safe and warm in their homes with all the things that make there lives so much easier. The man stopped and turned around to see a pair of headlights getting closer to him. He had been walking for a very long time and although hitchhiking is not something that he would normally do he was tired, cold and wet and could use a little rest.   
  
As the car drew closer and closer he could see that is was an old blue van not the best looking vehicle but it would do so stuck his hand out and put up his thumb. The van stopped just a few yards from where he was standing he slowly walked over and the driver rolled the passenger side window down just enough to talk to him.  
  
"Where you headed?" the driver asked.  
  
The man looked at the young man and considered him for a second before responding to the query "sunnydale you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah that's where I was born and raised I'm heading there now, hop in I could use the company."  
  
So the man opened the door and climbed into the van and they headed down the road for their mutual destination. The driver of the van was a young man with spiked blond hair and a goatee and mustache he wasn't short but not tall either and was of stocky build. They had been riding for about thirty minuets before ether of them said any thing and the young man looked at his new passenger.  
  
"Mind if I ask you your name dude?" the driver said.  
  
And the man looked at the young man and said " Would it really matter if I did or not."  
  
"Not really, so what's your name stranger?" he asked do a very poor John Wayne impression.  
  
"Why do you want to know my name you plan on being my best friend or something like that?" the man said doing an even worse Al Pachino impression.  
  
"Well it's like this man, having grew up in sunnydale, and seeing as that's where we are both headed it isn't a bad idea to have a friend or two on your side. I have some very cool friends in that little town so let me ask you again. What's your name?" the driver said looking at the man beside him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ok, ok my name is Methos you happy now?"  
  
"Yeah I am I like to know the names of the strangers I pick up on the side of long deserted roads in the middle of the night in the cold and rain well my friends call me Oz it's a pleasure to meet you Methos."   
  
And the young man stuck out his hand and Methos returned the gesture by shaking Oz's hand.  
  
"So tell me about sunnydale Oz why did you say it's a good idea to have friends there.   



	2. The darkness arives

  
What lies in the darkness   
Chapter 1  
The Darkness arives  
  
Buffy summers walked through the dark cold cemetery on her nightly patrol. When she heard the sound of someone screaming, when she turned to see Spike running toward her with a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Slayer you've got to help me there's some one in this graveyard just as vamp. Hungry as you except without the pleasant Spike bashing and name calling."  
  
Buffy looked at spike with a big smile on her face. "Wow you mean that after all this time I held my self back form killing you and now someone's going to do it for me …this must be like my lucky day or something."  
  
"Very funny Slayer need I remind you of the countless times I've saved your pasty tasty little hide."  
  
"Speaking of Pasty and Tasty how's that little key of a sister of yours?"  
  
But before Buffy could respond the thing that was chasing Spike rounded the corner from behind a large stand of trees and stopped to see spike hiding behind Buffy.  
  
"That's right!" Spike said "you better be glad she's holding me back!" and as Spike said that Buffy stepped to the side and spike fell on the ground and he looked up at the man that had been chasing him and hurriedly got to his feet and back behind Buffy.  
  
And then the man spoke "Who are you and why are you protecting that, that …thing he tried to attack me!"  
  
"I bloody well did not I just tried to give a bit of a scare you know boogie, boogie and all that sort of shit. And you pulled a bleating sword on me and tried to take my head off and you know what I like it right where it has been for hundreds of years."  
  
The man looked at spike "your immortal? But that couldn't be I didn't since you."  
  
What do you think this is a bad spider man comic or something? Aww what's wrong spidy sense's on the fritz? And to answer you question yes I'm immortal."  
  
And with that spike vamped out and smiled "and my kind usually are until they meet up with this little blond beauty hear." He said pointing to Buffy.  
  
"Ok guys its not that I don't enjoy all of this Vampire and strange scary guy testosterone contest but can we get the hell out of hear if were going to talk about this, this isn't really the safest place to do it let's go back to the magic shop and discuss this." Buffy said.  
  
And she led the way back to the magic shop as both Spike and the strange man kept an eye on each other all the way.  
  
"Ok let me start by asking what were you doing in the graveyard and who you are?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well let me start with who I am my name is Adam Pierson and the reason I was lurking about in that dark, dank disgusting grave yard is…'  
  
"Hey wait a minuet that's my home your bloody talking about you, you …midnight snack." Spike interrupted.  
  
"Spike shut up or leave!" said Buffy.  
  
"If I may continue with out being interrupted my Spike the not so human hole puncher I was there looking for someone that call's him Methose but let me tell you something he's no Methose I know Methose and he's a very, very good man and quiet handsome too the man's reel name is Damon Luster he gets his rocks off by impersonating people like Methose and reeking havoc and I cant let that happen any longer I got word that he was heading hear to Sunny Dale I'm not cretin he's hear yet I hope I've arrived before him so I can get a jump start on finding out what he's up to before its to late."  
  
"Well maybe there's something we can do to help." Willow said, she had been sitting at one end of the table half listing.  
  
"Willow are you ok you seem kinda down tonight what's bothering you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Its nothing …well almost nothing its Oz he's coming into town he said he would be hear some time this week."  
  
"Oh…so what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know but I'll think of something we have something else to focus on right now."  
  
"Well Adam what's your game plan like willow said maybe we could help."   
  
"Thanks Buffy I would be grateful for any help you all could lend."  
  
The road was hot with sunlight the man calling himself Methose was driving the old blue van and Oz was asleep in the passenger seat and the man saw a sign on the side of the road that reed Sunny Dale 36 miles and the man just smiled to himself and thought of the fun he could have if the stories of Vampires and demons were true that Oz had told him and he drove on thinking of ways he would get rid of Oz he knew he would do it under the full moon that was he favorite time to kill yes that was it …THE FULL MOON  
  
To be continued.   



End file.
